My Blonde Incubus
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Have you ever thought that Supernatural creatures were actually real? No? Good, because neither did I...My whole life changed in one single night all because of a little incubus. Leon X Cloud, Mpreg, warning Incubus Cloud is a dirty Cloud...
1. Chapter 1

My Blonde Incubus chapter 1

 **Yes. I'm back from not writing because I've convinced myself(*cough* with help from Virdis*Cough*) That I am not a useless writer. So this is a fic that she might be familiar with because we RPed it...but I thought to make some changes and well...**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own shit! HELL, VIRDIS DRACHEN PROBABLY OWNS 60 PERCENT OF THIS!**

My name is Leon "Squall" Leonhart. I work for a video editing company that I luckily got fresh out of College. My life was relatively normal although my 'friends' would hassle me to find a girlfriend, not like I needed one. My more annoying 'friends' want me to get a boyfriend. How'd they figure I was gay...Yuffie. I blame Yuffie. Coincidentally, Yuffie is one of the higher ups at my job, which I wanted to call bull since she's much younger than me, but that's besides the point. The point is that my life was relatively normal. WAS. Not until that night.

That night I was running a bit late on editing a video and I was really having problems with it because the program that they(My stupid bosses) required me to use was not good for this type of editing. Basically, the program was a piece of shit when it came editing very long videos.

 _'Whatever.'_ I thought as I began to try to work with the very frustrating program as I fixed my glasses. I don't need them, but they help me not lose the good vision I have when I'm working because looking at a computer screen is very damaging.

But while I was working I couldn't help but feel an odd presence of some sort. It's hard to explain, but I felt like I was being watched.

I lived on the top floor of a very expensive apartment complex so the fact that I felt like someone could be watching me is very ridiculous. Anyway, the creeping feeling aside, I managed to finish up the program and the video editing from hell. I got up, took off my glasses, and stretched my aching back.

"Hey, Sexy!" I was startled by a pair of hands that went up my shirt and began to caress my muscles. I was shocked for many reasons. First, how in the FUCKING HYNE did someone sneak up behind him in his own apartment?! Second...How'd he even get in!?

"Whoa, who in the hell are you?! Why the fuck are you even here?!" I yelled at the smaller man behind me, who only began to caress my nipples with one hand rub at my crotch with the other causing me to shudder in pleasure.

"You don't need to know who I am, but what am I going to do to you is what you should be worried about." The other man whispered in my ear, and for some unfathomable reason I was getting turned on by it.

"What the hell?"

I was suddenly on the bed and my leather pants were practically ripped off. That's it, if I'm going to be going to be sexually assaulted in my own damn home, I am NOT going to be bottom. I flipped the man so he was under me and I could get a good look at his face.

The man that was trying to get a fuck out of me was...pretty damn cute. He had big blue eyes that seemed to glow, spiky blonde hair That seemed to defy the laws of gravity, and he just seemed to be, again, really, REALLY cute!

"I don't know who the hell you are, but if we are going to do this," I said before taking off his clothes in a fast manner that had the blonde impressed and seductively licking his lips. "May I have your name?" Before I got a reply I found myself back on the bed but this time with a very sexy looking ass in front of my face.

I then moaned at the sudden feeling of tongue lathering up my cock. Man, that one single lick on my cock, and I already know that this guy is a pro.

"Man, you're huge. By the way, the name's Cloud." The spiky blonde said before he began deep throat my cock and I began to moan because that hot cavernous mouth of his felt like heaven. Cloud began to suck me off faster and faster and I had to do something. I then noticed that Cloud was shaking his bubble butt ass in my face so I did what I thought was natural.

"MMMNH!" I heard Cloud moan as I began to thrust my tongue inside of him. He really was cute. I grabbed a hold of his hips and began to rim him real good. The blonde seemed very irritated because he began to suck me off with much more suction and he actually was sticking his tongue into my slit. It was really hard not to come right then and there and I hadn't even heard this guy scream my name yet.

So I decided to actually go on the offensive. I flipped the blonde on his stomach. He was about to complain about it, but I began to kiss him and finger him. Our tongues clashed for dominance as he was stroking my cock while began thrust two fingers inside of him. I really might be enjoying this. Fuck it, I am enjoying this. I was gonna fuck this intruder into my bed right here, right now.

"Ah! Ah! AH!~" Cloud moaned as I had pressed down on his sweet spot trying to break his cocky attitude. I heard him murmur something that didn't make sense though, something about me being a skilled human virgin? Yeah, I am a virgin(Not gonna be one by the end of this), but why'd he say human like that? It's not like he's not human.

"I'm going to fuck you till you break." I whispered huskily in Cloud's ear. I think he might have liked because he was shivering with excitement. Once again, before I could process it, I was on my back again, but this time Cloud had positioned himself over my cock.

Damn is he sexy!

"I'm going to enjoy this meal~" I heard Cloud say. Fed up with his way of calling me food I decided to ask him a question,

"Why are you calling me a meal?"

"Oh! I always forget to do this." The blonde face palmed before clearing his throat and hot dogging my cock with his ass so he could sit on my lap.

 _'Fucking tease.'_

"As you know, my name is Cloud Strife," He began and I didn't bother telling him that he in fact didn't tell me his last name. "But what you don't know is..." He paused and then something out of this world happened right in front of my very eyes.

My eyes went wide as saucers as they what the blonde did. He grew black, demonic, almost leather like wings and a black tail that looked like it had a heart on the end of it. The blonde gave a very sweet smile

"I'm an Incubus."

...

...

...

...

"What?"

 **Well~ I'll stop for now! Dick move I didn't even get into the lemon yet but it'll be dirty next chapter because...no I don't want to spoil it...but Virdis-Chan knows*Wink wink* So if you liked Read and review and if posible tell me do you want next chapter to be in Cloud's POV**

 **ANYWAY, JANE~**


	2. Chapter 2

My Blonde Incubus chapter 2

 **Howdy there, sugar cubes...I'm back and this time with the full lemon since I fucking depraved you all from that and I've decided that this chapter will be from Cloud's point of view since it should be very dirty! He's a slut after all...OH COME ON HE'S NEARLY FUCKED EVERY MALE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER AND SOMEHOW LINK FROM ZELDA! *clears throat* Now on with the smut!  
**

The shock on the brunette below me was rather amusing.

I had just told this fine stud that I was Incubus...Well, that's not the full story though. I'm a high ranking Incubus in my world. I worked my ass off(Get it?) to get where I am today, but Leon doesn't need to know anything about that. I moan slightly squeezing my ass cheeks on the brunette's huge, thick cock. I licked my lips at thought of being filled with that eat stick. This human here is one of the rare ones that have a lot life energy.

Life energy is basically the same as your soul or life, which is what we Incubi and Succubi absorb from mortals through sexual activity. Leon's however was something that our race rarely ever find a handful of. His life energy is so large that he could basically survive multiple, hell thousands of nights with an Incubus or Succubus. Usually normal people would be dead. I'm the one who got ownership of him per se.

Heh, I still remember the jealous stares of everyone in my world saying how unfair it was that **I** get Leon. Enough boring backstory, I want to have a taste of his cum inside me.

"Now, let's fuck~!" I say as I slam myself down on his cock forcing every single inch inside. I couldn't stop myself from moaning loudly. Fuck, It felt so good! I've never felt this full when I was with other men.

But after I got over my high, I noticed something. I looked down at Leon with a confused expression on my face.

"Um, you can start moving you know?"

"Yeah, not happening."

...

WHAT THE FUCK DID THIS HUMAN TRASH JUST SAY TO ME!?

"Uh, what?" I say trying not to kill the son of a bitch! I don't give a fuck about what you want. You are going to fuck my ass with that huge cock of yours whether you like it or not!

"I'm not gonna become some sex toy for a demon who only does it for satisfaction" Stupid Fa-I mean Leon said to me while he looked away. The tone he used was cold and serious and it just pissed me off even more.

"Then why the hell are you still hard?!"

"I don't know." That does it!

I start to silently conjure up a spell in my hand and pointed it at him. It hit him head on. Now we'll see if he really doesn't want to fuck me senseless.

"Let's see if you're body agrees with y-AAAAH!" I screamed as I was interrupted by a powerful thrust, followed by another and another until it was going full force inside my ass, already hitting my prostate multiple times. I think I overdid it~!

"Fuck! I can't stop my hips! I'm-I'm already going to-" I barely could register Leon's voice from the sheer amount of pleasure I was in. I was already going to cum as well~!

"AAAAAAAAAAH~!" We both moaned loudly as we both came the hardest we probably ever came in our lives...er, well this is Leon's first time so this is a first for him actually.

"Ah~! Oooh~!" I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as Leon kept cumming and cumming. If he keeps this up I might lose my mind or worse become ruined. After a few minutes, I was relieved when he stopped. Damn, even though it was short lived that was the BEST fuck I've ever had. I noticed Leon slightly fatigued below and got off of his huge cock. I immediately started to leak as I stood up.

"Wow! That really hit the spot! I'll have to come back here and do it with you later, Le-!" Before I could register what happened I was thrown back on the bed harshly. I opened my eyes to see a predatory Leon straddling me.

"Huh-GAH!" I was taken by surprise as he had rammed himself inside of me, spreading my legs further apart. I could feel the anger in his thrusts as he kept pounding my already sensitive Prostate. It felt too good! I was going to be ruined if he keeps this up.

"H-hey Ah P-Oh-please st-!" My words cut short by a hand slapping me hard across the face. Leon glared at me and pounded me in sync with what he said, or more like growled, to me.

"You BITCH! Do you think I'm gonna tolerate some demon trying to use ME as a sex toy?! Well, now YOU will be MY sex toy!" He had started to thrust even faster and harder and I really tried to fight back, but he made sure I couldn't conjure any type of magic by kissing me, and restraining my arms.

I think I was crying when we both came during that round...I felt the pleasuring sensation of the brunette's cum filling me to my core and draining me of my magic. I had no time to register being pinned to the bed stand as Leon began to fuck me even more.

Gods, he had a lot of stamina~

I couldn't remember what happened that night vividly, all I do remember was that Leon fucked me ten whole rounds and had made me lose my status as an elite Incubus. He came so much inside each and every time. Some rounds I can remember though...

Leon was thrusting hard into me and slapped my ass.

"You like that, you demon whore?!" Leon hissed in my ear as he began to thrust even harder causing me to moan loud and whimper.

"I fucking love that you're so tight. You're squeezing my cock like a vice. Do you like it?" He huskily asked as he began to assault my sweet spot even more and more. My tongue was out and I was drooling saliva on the bed below pushing back against the man's cock.

"I asked you a question." Leon gave a very powerful thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~" I must've looked pathetic because of how I was wailing and moaning to become Leon's bitch in the next second. "YESSSH~, I REALLY LOVE YOUR HUGE COCK!"

I still remember when Squall had kissed me again when he came before fucking me for a third time, and...This is embarrassing, but I really liked kissing Leon. Like a lot.

He was always gentle, yet still rough whenever he kissed me unlike my other clients who always wanted control or for me to do what they say. I'm not really into that. I'm a very picky Incubus. I really like people like Leon because they're neither too submissive nor to aggressive. Well, he kind of technically did deserve this...heck, maybe when I wake up I'll still have my powers.

After the tenth round of hot, angry(Yet awesome~) sex was done I fell limp on top of him, since he was making me ride him that round, and felt a pair of strong hands hold tightly against him as he laid down on the bed. Right now, I didn't care. I still couldn't even think straight because of that overload of pleasure that Leon inflicted. I laid my head on the brunette's broad chest and dozed off to sleep.

 **Done! With Chapter 2...Should I have three more chapters or just two more chapters...**


	3. Chapter 3

My Blonde Incubus chapter 3

 **Howdy there, Sugar Cubes! Yes, that is my new intro! Why? Because Applejack ain't got shit on me! But I got shit on that orange pony bitch hahaha! Yes, I watch MLP shut the fuck up...I'm not obsessed with it like OTHERS...I think? Anyway, forget about that You all came to read about Cloud getting his ass pounded because he's a bitch, right?**

 **Audience: YEAH!~**

 **Too bad! This is a no sex chapter! Back to Third Person POV too!**

 **Disclaimer: NOPE...Still sure I own less than 20 percent of this story...**

Leon was panicking? Why was he panicking, you might probably be asking. Well, he now had a hot as hell incubus, that he unintentionally(Read: Intentionally) may have fucked unconscious, lying on his chest like a body pillow. Now what? Leon knows it's not his own fault and the demon was the one that initiated the fuck session they had, but what will he do now...he's gonna die.

"Mmmnn...huh? Oh! You!" A voice broke the brunette out of his thinking and Leon looked at one of the CUTEST glares he's ever seen. Cloud was pouting, eyes narrowed, but still brimming with emotion that caused them to glow so beautifully. It made it look less threatening than it really was. Leon was blushing and just gazing and Cloud got angrier and angrier.

"I'm powerless! Do you know what you've done, you stupid human?!" Cloud shouted as he got closer to Leon almost pressing his nose against the other man's.

"Wait, you're powerless?"

"YEAH!"

"Can you stay...with me?" Leon, believe it or not, really enjoyed the demon's company and hell, he actually didn't want to be alone anymore...Cloud seemed to fill that part of his heart that was missing.

As cheesy as that sounded.

"I can stay...how'd you know I wasn't allowed back home?" Cloud asked as he was confused as he decided to sit down on the brunette's lap, not knowing how cute he was making himself.

 _'Must. Not. Rape.'_ Leon thought as he thought of pounding that sweet ass into oblivion again and again.

"I didn't."

"...Okay...I'll stay." Cloud was blushing really bad. Inwardly, Leon was cheering and happy as a kid in the candy store.

"My butt...it really hurts." Cloud said bashfully as he tried to get comfortable on the other man's lap and he was whimpering as well. Leon felt really bad about forcing himself on the sweet incubus. If only he could just find another way to make the incubus not be angry with him later on.

"Do you hate me?" Leon asked frowning.

"No, I'd just like a little warning next time before you fuck me senseless." Cloud cutely replied while rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He really looked fucking adorable and was very tolerable when he wasn't out looking for sex or begging for a dick in his ass.

"I'm a lowly incubus now though, so you have to take care of me while I go out and get more energy," Cloud stated and Leon was about to respond with a nod, but paused when he realized what Cloud meant by 'go out'. The brunette was suddenly filled with a very unexpected jealous rage as he pinned the blond down onto the mattress.

"Huh?"

"Use my energy."

"...No."

"Why not?!" Leon yelled at the blonde underneath him. He was not letting anyone else have HIS incubus. If Cloud was going to make him his slave then Cloud belongs to him in a sense as well. No one was going to have him, but himself.

"Because that would be boring to do." Cloud calmly stated as if he's heard this before.

Leon smashed their lips together and started to forcefully make out with the incubus unwillingly giving him some of his energy as well. Cloud pushed him away, gasping for air from the intense kiss.

"W-what was that for?!" The spiky blonde said as he tried to push off the bigger male only to receive another dominating kiss. Cloud gasped giving Leon access to his mouth and he started to force his tongue in the blonde's mouth. Cloud couldn't help but moan at how rough the brunette was being and tried to unsuccessfully push him off. Leon was busy carving out Cloud's mouth with his tongue and claiming the blonde as his, he made sure. He was going to make the blonde take his energy whether he wanted it or not. Leon's hands went to rub one of the incubus' nipples which produced a really loud countertenor moan.

 _'Huh? We have the same weak spot.'_ Leon thought as he smirked into the kiss before he was pushed off.

Cloud was breathless, trying to find air to breathe from the very awesome kiss he just had. Of course he's not gonna say it was awesome, but it fucking was! Damn. Cloud was trying to not have a boner at that moment. It wouldn't do to have mind blowing sex with a guy who just weakened you down to a basic incubus class. Yeah! He's not some basic prostitute for his needs. He was more dignified than that. He was not going to submit just because a human who can take him to heaven and back tells him too.

Oh, who's he kidding? Yes he will!

Meanwhile in the demon world...

"Angeal! A black haired man was running to an even older brunette who was calmly washing his sword.

"What is it, Zack?" The man known as Angeal, asked the young man who was whimpering like a puppy who had been kicked. Angeal was confused why the blue eyed man was whimpering. "What is it?"

"SPIKE'S GONE MISSING!" Zack was practically crying. Cloud was his best friend and he had gone missing. His powerful demonic energy just...vanished. As soon as this happened, Zack had tried to calm himself down thinking that nothing could kill Cloud, but...

"Zack! Calm down." Angeal had noticed the black haired incubus had started to hyperventilate at the thought of Cloud possibly being dead. The elder male put his hands on Zack's shoulders in a gentle, caring way. As soon as Zack started to breathe normally, Angeal locked his eyes with Zack's.

"You know as well as I do that Cloud could never be killed that easily."

"B-but his energy, i-it just disappeared so quickly-"

"Then we need to investigate further." Another voice said causing Zack to turn his head to see who it was.

"Genesis!"

The one known as Genesis was a an incubus with reddish brown hair and he always had a bit of flourish in the way he talks and walks.

"Heh, that's not a bad idea." Angeal had said with a bit of a smile.

Tonight, they were going out to find their spiky haired friend.

 **DONE!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT I PROMISE!**

 **JA NE!~**


End file.
